Wireless communications technologies continue to advance rapidly, enabling increasingly larger transmission and reception bandwidth. One method used to increase bandwidth is to use multiple antennas at one or both of a transmitting entity and a receiving entity engaged in wireless communication. Various means and methods have been developed for wireless communications using such configurations of multiple antennas. Among the benefits that multiple antenna configurations may provide is the ability to combine signals from the multiple antennas to increase power and transmit a signal farther in a particular direction than any single antenna of the same type could and to null the transmitted signal in another direction. However, the use of multiple antennas introduces several possible issues. Among these are interference between the multiple antennas and coordination of the signals transmitted and received by sets of multiple antennas in order to ensure a coherent received communication. Moreover, current multiple antenna configurations are not able to increase signal coherency at a particular location (as opposed to direction) and null a signal at another location.